As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As notebook computers are being made increasingly more thin, it is harder to achieve adequate cooling using internal fans within the notebook computer chassis. This is especially true for high performance applications such as computer gaming. External cooling pads have been provided that include one or more cooling fans, and that are designed to be positioned underneath a notebook computer during operation. Such external cooling pads blow ambient air generally upward onto the underside of the notebook computer without regard to the particular location of cooling air inlet openings of a given notebook computer. Therefore, the amount of additional cooling actually provided by such a conventional cooling pad to the internal components of a notebook computer may be very limited. It is also known to provide a custom docking station having fixed and unmovable cooling air outlet apertures that are configured to align with the particular locations of the cooling air inlet openings of a given notebook computer design. Because the number and location of notebook computer air inlet openings vary from one notebook computer design to another, this solution requires a custom docking station configuration for each different notebook computer design.